Trimming the tree
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris hasn't had a Christmas tree in his mansion in years! Courtney makes him get a tree and decorate it with her even though he'd rather do other things. Now instead of having sex with his girlfriend, he's cleaning up pine needles off the floor...


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Chris sighed and sat down on his couch looking at the horrible sight in his living room, getting all over his marble floor. It was a real tree, for Christmas...in November.

"Because I asked you to?" Courtney smiled happily. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's a 6 foot tall tree in my living room and it's getting pine needles all over my floor." Chris sighed. "How is that beautiful?"

"It's going to be when you trim the tree." Courtney glared at him. "You are going to help me trim the tree, aren't you?"

"I know another tree you have that I'd be happy to trim for you..." Chris wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist and moved his hands down to her butt. "Can we ditch the tree idea and do something else?"

"No, we can't." Courtney pulled away. "You should decorate for Christmas!"

"It's November." Chris sat back on the couch. "Can't I just watch you bend over and pick up ornaments? I'd enjoy that so much more."

"Chris! I'm being serious, get a latter and help me trim the tree." Courtney told him. "If you don't do this for me you're not going to be getting anything from me! That means no touching, no kissing and no sex."

"Fine..." Chris sighed. "You know that I've dated other girls over the years and not one of them made me get a Christmas Tree! You wouldn't even let me get a fake one, you made me get one with pines and needles!"

"I compromised with you!" Courtney told him. "I didn't make you attach it to the roof of the car and drive it home and you didn't even have to cut it down. I'm not like the other girls you've been with, you know I'm not the type whose just going to let you screw and toss me to the side."

"Why does it matter if I have a tree at my house?" Chris asked her. "You don't even live here and I only get to see you on weekends. I get you Friday night to Sunday afternoon!"

"It's not my fault that my parents want my education to come first." Courtney sighed. "It's the only time I get to see you. Just be glad they agreed to let you date their 17 year old daughter in the first place. It's bad enough they don't approve of you, I would have loved to have you over with my family for Christmas."

"I don't really do Christmas." Chris told her. "I'd be fine with staying home, sitting by the fire place and drinking some beer until I pass out in front of the TV."

"That's going to change when I graduate and move in with you." Courtney grabbed a set of hedge clippers and started getting the bottom of the tree. "I've never had a real tree and this is exciting! Can't you do this for me? It's what couples do. Once we live together I want to decorate the whole house."

"What if we're not together long enough to move in together?" Chris asked. "Then I'll have these decorations for nothing."

"Are you saying that you don't think this is long term?" Courtney glared. "This had better be long term! I told my parents you actually care about me, If you make me look like an ass I'm so suing you for emotional damage!"

"We've only been together 3 months and you're already making me get a tree." Chris sighed. "If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have even agreed to get the stupid tree."

"Chris! Would you please help me already?!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Give me the damn clippers and I'll go find the ladder from in the garage." Chris told her.

"Are you just saying that to ditch me?!" Courtney asked him. "I won't be happy if you do!"

Within 10 minutes Chris returned with a large ladder and put it in front of the tree and started to trim it, watching even more pieces fall to the floor. If this is what Courtney wanted then this is what he was going to do. After listening to Courtney tell him how uneven it was and attempting to even it out for her Courtney was finally satisfied with how it looked.

"We have the perfect Christmas tree! I love to full it is!" Courtney kissed Chris as he stepped off the ladder.

"Can't we call some interns and let them decorate it?" Chris asked her. "The lights look all tangled and stuff..."

"Chris, this is romantic." Courtney told him as she opened a box of colored lights.

"This isn't romantic." Chris sighed as he sat on the floor and untangled some Christmas lights. Courtney sat down next to Chris and started to help him. "I am not getting turned on in any way. The only thing that's turning me on is the smell of your hair, did you use a new shampoo?"

"Yes, I did." Courtney untangled some more lights and saw that Chris was almost done too. "Forget about my hair and get on one side of the tree. I'm going on the opposite end and we wrap them around the tree until we run out of lights to string."

"That means that you're going to be on the other end of this tree and I can't look at your ass..." Chris complained.

"We're almost done." Courtney told him. "We just have to put the ornaments and the candy canes on the tree and string the popcorn."

"String Popcorn?" Chris rolled his eyes. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not." Courtney handed him a box of canes. "I'm going to start popping the popcorn and I'll string it myself. I'm sure I can do it faster and cause less damage. I'm not entirely sure I trust you with a needle either."

Courtney went to pop and string the popcorn with a needle and thread. She popped the popcorn and placed it in a bowl and sat on the couch and started to string it, thinking about how it was going to be such a beautiful tree. Courtney would string popcorn for her tree at her house every year so this took her maybe 20 minutes to do. When she was done she looked over at the tree to see that Chris was actually doing what she had asked and a smile appeared on her face. She didn't care how much most people, including her family disliked Chris. She saw the charm hidden deep deep deep down inside.

"Here." Courtney handed Chris half the popcorn string to Chris who had a candy cane. "Please tell me you didn't eat them all."

"Relax Court, I only ate this one." Chris sucked on the candy cane. "If you want a really delicious candy cane I can pull my pants down..."

"Chris!" Courtney glared. "We're decorating the tree! How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"Okay fine." Chris started to wrap his end of the popcorn around the tree. Then he and Courtney started placing ornaments on the tree. Finally Chris was happy this was done.

"Great, looks nice..." Chris sighed. "You want a drink? I'll grab you some wine and we could go upstairs."

"The wine can wait Chris." Courtney handed him the star. "Get your ass on the ladder and put the star on top."

"Why are you so bitchy?" Chris smacked her ass as he walked passed her and took the star up the ladder. "You need some good sex and some wine and I'll take care of that in a moment..."

"Whatever." Courtney blushed. "Move the star a little to the left..."

"How's that?" Chris moved it to the left.

"No, it needs to come forward a bit and then move it to the right." Courtney gestured "That's it Chris, almost got it perfectly centered..."

"It's going to fall, Courtney." Chris told her. "If it falls you better not blame me! It needs to go to the left, that's the only way it's staying on."

"Fine then just put it there." Courtney told him. "I just want to turn the lights off and see how it looks when you plug the lights in! I'm so excited."

"You're such a child." Chris smirked as he got down from the ladder and turned off the lights and plugged the tree in. Courtney had the biggest smile on her face.

The tree itself was amazing. It was brightly lit and twinkling and Courtney was happy. Chris stood next to her as she wrapped her arms around him. Chris couldn't help but smile, maybe getting a tree wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Do you know what would be really fun?" Chris smirked. "Having sex on the couch in a room only lit in Christmas lights. I would say under but I don't really like the idea of rolling around naked in pine needles."

"C'mere." Courtney started kissing Chris's neck as he started to unbutton her shirt and tossed it in the floor before picking Courtney up and carrying her over to the couch.

* * *

**Chrisney decorating a tree! Because I didn't like the way that Courtney got flushed and I haven't written anything Chrisney in awhile. =D **


End file.
